


Reality is what you see

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, And Torao's dear friend, Established Relationship, I don't know how to tag ×2, M/M, Serial Killer, Touma is a skilled hacker, he doesn't like Minami tho, organs stealing, that's the most important one I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "A serial killer that no one has ever seen before, but the merciless way to kill their victims by ripping particular organs off of their bodies without scratching even one bit of the remaining skin, is all over the news, everyday a new victim is added to his recordeach one of you have outstanding history, I'm entrusting this case to you two, work together to stop any victims from falling in this hell any further andplease be careful."





	Reality is what you see

**Author's Note:**

> After 9726261927 years I'm hereeee again writing the food I need for Toramina myself since no one else is doing the job at all *sniffle in a corner*  
> So I hope no one will mind +7k Toramina  
> ENJOY

Two middle aged men were being called to their boss's office, they met each other on the way by accident and smiling was their only greeting. 

Entering the silent room they were faced with a calm old man looking directly at them as if having no work to do But to anticipate their arrival. 

"I'm sure you've heard about what's currently happening in the town" their boss announced upon seeing both of them presented before him.

The white haired just nodded in response while the other one didn't utter a single word.

"A serial killer that no one has ever seen before, but the merciless way of murdering their victims by ripping particular organs off of their bodies without scratching even one bit of the remaining skin, is all over the news, every two weeks a new victim is added to his record."

"Sick" the brunette commented without any change in his normal features.

Agreeing with the older detective, his Boss nodded "each one of you have outstanding history, I'm entrusting this case to you, work together to stop any victims from falling in this hell any further and..please be careful."

"Yes, Sir!!" The two detectives answered at the same time. 

Pleased with the answer "You are dismissed." The old man allowed the detectives. 

                   

"You don't look too enthusiastic, Mido-san" Minami said with a smirk. 

Looking uninterested at the road before them "I just didn't get enough sleep."

"My house is close."

"It's one in the afternoon."

"You can't miss on your beauty sleep."

"Don't tempt me, Minami."

Being met with silence, the brunette gave in "Two hours won't affect the case that much, right?"

Snickering at his partner "yes, of course." As both of them walked to the younger's place. 

Knowing each other for over six years, they've been acquainted with everything about the other starting from their home address to their daily habits, not to mention that their two years teamwork's reputation was well known all around their work place.

As soon as they reached Minami's house, the brunette went straight to the bedroom, while the house owner made sure of locking the door before proceeding to the kitchen, to prepare some tea for himself. 

"Don't wake me before exactly three hours." the brunette shouted from the bed.

Setting the hot cup of tea on the table, the white haired entered his bedroom to find his partner with eyes closed on the bed, neglecting the blanket underneath. 

"More than three hours then" Minami responded while setting the alarm by the bedside. 

The brunette just turned to the other side.

Not before giving his partner a last glance that the younger detective went out of the room, hoping that his cup of tea hasn't cooled off completely yet.

Gripping his laptop and sitting on the sofa, the white haired held the semi hot mug in one hand and took some sips of it from one time to the other, while his other hand was researching for all kinds of information about the victims in a futile attempt to figure any relations between them.

However, The provided information on the internet were too limited to be usable for the detective, even though that, he was still completely engrossed in searching here and there, to the point of completely forgetting the now cold half cup of tea by his side.

Yet he got close to nothing as an hour went by.

Minami shut down his device, resting his head at the back of the sofa, his eyes met the blank ceiling of his house. 

Closing his amber orbs the white haired sighed. 

"This looks tiring and we haven't actually started yet."

"Someone has no energy already."

The familiar voice urged his eyes to open immediately as soon as it reached his ears, the previous view was replaced by a brunette who was looking down at him by then.

"Mido-san!!" Minami exclaimed. 

Rather than replying the detective leaned in to take his partner's lips, feeling all gaps inside swiftly before breaking away while keeping the closeness, only inches away.

"Didn't know someone can make all that noise by just typing." Torao replied. 

"I expected to find something."

"And?"

"We need to go."

At the statement, the brunette lazily retreated to the kitchen "I'm hungry, let me have something first." his voice was a bit quiet as Torao went to rummage through the fridge."It has been six years, and I never find anything edible here."

"Smart people wouldn't keep looking at the same thing for six years straight, expecting it to change one day, Mido-san." the white haired answered looking at how his rarely used kitchen was getting messed up by his partner. 

"Bold of you to assume I'd get offended by your words." coming back to the living room, the brunette fetched his jacket and went to get ready by the door. 

Chuckling at the answer "you've got a point there." Minami mirrored the older detective's actions, allowing both of them to real start their not-going-to-be-so-easy mission.

...

"Through all victims i couldn't find any single thing that may allow them to be related together somehow, it just looks like the killer enjoys killing and stealing human organs, not looking for a specific trait like some of what we have investigated before." the white haired reported to his partner as they were strolling through the town's streets. 

"Human organs trade?"

"I don't think so, from what I noticed the killer kills them first then cut off the organ in an artistic way, some organs became totally useless when the main body is dead, it'd be more convenient to the killer if the victims were kept alive at least till the organs can be of use."

"Makes sense...wait, internet provided you with the victims' pics?!"

"Of course not, they were attached to the report."

"We got a report about the case, when?!"

Stopping in his steps, urged the one by his side to do the same ".......let's get you some breakfast first, Mido-san" as soon as his sentence was finished, the white haired entered the restaurant feets away from them leaving the other one behind. 

"Hey!! Minami!!" Torao caught up after his partner right away.

Finding him by the counter ordering, the brunette patted his shoulder to get the younger's attention, pointing at a far table, he was met with a soft smile in return. 

Torao sat by the window, the dark red orbs drifted to the passersby outside, wondering among them who may be the next victim. 

"Reminiscing about the old days." his partner's voice cut his thoughts. 

A full set was put before the brunette while Minami had hot black coffee in his hands. 

"What would you do if you know you'll be killed and ripped off after few hours?" Torao thought loudly catching his partner off guard.

Taking the opposite seat, the white haired thought for a moment. "What will I do...guess nothing, I'll continue my daily life until my time comes."

"A very Minami answer." the brunette remarked as he started digging in his meal, ignoring the laugh from his partner. 

"What about you, then?"

"Thought you wouldn't ask." putting the sandwich to his lips to muffle his voice 

"it's a secret."

"Keeping a secret from our six years friendship, so mean" the white haired replied playfully, fully knowing the secret.

Torao's features dropped "What friend?" but before having any reply he continued. "anyway hand me that report." he asked.

"No need to hurry, finish your breakfast first, a hungry Mido-san is a malfunctioning Mido-san" putting the file by the table's right side and just sipping on his coffee.

"Rude."

"Fufufu."

It took less than twenty minutes of the brunette to finish, meanwhile his partner was staring at him as if watching interested show on TV, he emptied his drink and refused the waitress's offer to refill.

"What's there to stare at?" Torao questioned. 

"Here, everything related to the current victims." Minami ignored the question completely, giving the report file to his partner who wasted no time in taking it.

"that's many, they let him go that far before assigning the case to someone?" Torao inquired while browsing through the documents.

"From what I heard, the police insisted on taking care of it since the murder of first victim, refusing even any little help from our office."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the unusual information. "that's weird, why would they do that? unless there's some other hidden shit going behind the scenes."

"As far as I'm concerned, they're totally clean till now, but the public pressure as well as the increasing number of victims without any progress from their side, forced them to request our aid."

"You think we should start with them?" Torao suggested. 

Shaking his head at the question "let's postpone that for later, investigating the Crime scenes have utmost property right now."

The brunette went through the the report one more time, checking victims' addresses, he returned it back to his partner and stood as soon as they were perfectly memorized in his brain. 

"Let's waste no time then, this sounds like a real headache." the detective sighed and paid the bill before exiting, he still earned a ' _told you'_ smile from the white haired who followed.

But they didn't know it'll be much harder than what both of them expected. 

Going from place to another, all they ever found was the corpses' blood with absolutely no other fingerprints, traces or clues that may help even one bit. 

Not to mention that the families or friends of the victims were always absent from the scene when the awful deed was done, and completely in a broken state preventing them from helping in any way. 

The day was announcing its end.

"Minami."

"Yes."

"Let's go home."

"We've been to four houses only, Mido-san."

"But you're tired."

"You need to check your sight."

"As if."

"I'm stopping by the convenience store, you go ahead."

The brunette nodded and whispered a quiet be careful before going in the opposite direction, with the white haired watching his fading silhouette before going his way.

                                       

A light knock resonated in the quiet neighbourhood, it wasn't that early in the morning, however everyone had gone to their work or schools by that time, which explained why most houses were already empty.

Being met with no answer, the brunette repeated his actions trying to be a bit louder. 

But it was still in vain.

He knows the white haired is no heavy sleeper, which urged him to use the spare key to check by himself. 

"Excuse me." Torao announced before stepping in.

The whole place had no lights on, with the owner laying on the living room's couch while having many papers scattered on the table before him.

Walking to the sleeping figure, the brunette crouched down to have a close look at his face, his hand moving on its own, feeling the pulse in his neck as well as the heat radiating from his body.

Not before making sure of his partner's even breathing that Torao went to the kitchen to prepare pancakes in addition to some coffee. 

But unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by a barely awake Minami, joining to get a cup of water.

"Don't break in people's houses to make breakfast in their kitchen." he put the empty cup aside and stood by the brunette.

Eyeing the one by his left side and where his actions are taking him. "I had breakfast already."

"It's not healthy to have two breakfasts, Mido-san." the white haired advised while going to the ready coffee, holding the filled warm mug with both hands.

However, the younger detective wasn't expecting the piece of pancake that went into his mouth suddenly, before the coffee even got one inch away from the kitchen counter.

"How many times have I asked you to never have coffee on an empty stomach, you idiot." The older detective scolded.

"Mewdy aen awvr redctin." 

"Am I supposed to decrypt this?" the brunette demanded, raising an eyebrow at the munching mouth before him.

Managing to swallow, Torao's partner took the fork from him to cut another piece, forcing it in the brunette's mouth this time "It's good."

The brunette gave him a look before swallowing the food and taking the pancake plate, as well as the coffee outside, to place them beside the scattered papers on the living room's table, while making sure of maintaining a good distance between both. "Of course they're, I'm the one who made them."

Minami followed, to find his partner occupying the couch that he was just sleeping on, minutes ago.

"What a good housewife."

"Minami, stop messing around and move your ass here, now."

The white haired only smirked and took the place by Torao's side, having his back leaning against the brunette's shoulder before taking the plate in one hand and investigating paper with the other.

"Let's quit being detectives and find any other job already." the white haired proposed. 

"And be what?"

"Office workers."

"Too boring for my life."

"Teachers?"

"You're kidding."

"Taxi drivers?"

"Don't ask me to work the whole day everyday ever again."

"Engineers?"

"You wouldn't last two days."

"Cops?"

"What's the difference."

"Idols?"

"Hahaha, I can't even imagine."

At that answer, the white haired just turned his head to stare directly at Torao's face which was by now, just inches away. "I beg to differ, you've a good voice and everyone would have admired and deeply loved Mido-san's beauty at once, such a waste.." his orbs were glowing as they stared, before returning to his previous position, when noticing the light redness flushing quietly, through the other's features. 

Being taken back by his partner, an awkward silence followed after.

It's not the first time, having his beauty acknowledged and praised by his partner, even before they started dating, But the way the white haired expressed it, was always off and came out weird and unsettling to Torao, not having any clear explanation or reason for feeling like this, the older detective blamed it on just being shy. 

Although, he was never one.

His thoughts were cut off by Minami's voice. "We will continue from where we left yesterday, any objections to giving the deceased a visit?"

"Ahh..No, no of course not." the brunette glanced at the empty plate, before both of them marched out of the house. "I came by the car so let's just use it." 

"Sure."

Unusual to them the whole ride was engulfed in silence with none of them attempting to cut it for even one second, fortunately it didn't take that long to reach their desired destination. 

When they arrived and entred, the detectives were met with fourteen corpse lined together, while covered by thin white sheets, which were removed whenever they got close to any one.

Minami's hands were tracing the freezing corpses when he passed by them, inspecting their states thoroughly. 

His features weren't giving any kind of emotions, sadness, pain, interest, curiosity, nothing was there, his eyes were too blank to his partner, who wanted badly to ask what was wrong, But all words were locked inside.

Drifting his sight from his partner to the corpses, the brunette found the first one in an awful state, with most of their body sliced open, leaving them with barely any organs as if the killer was trying to empty toys box, not a human body.

However, some other corpses especially the ones that were murdered lately during the past two months, were treated in much better way as they were missing only one or two organs at most while the rest of the corpse was kept in a good shape, not even a scratch was added any else where.

"Minami." Torao called, getting the white haired's attention away from the lifeless bodies.

"Yes."

Slight worry over his partner's features registered in the brunette's head. "Something wrong?"

"Don't underestimate me Mido-san, although I'm younger but I've same experience with corpses and criminals exactly as you." Minami reminded.

"You know, That's not what I meant.."

"My bad, then, why asking such a question my dear partner?" his voice was driping with sarcasm. 

"Tch...never mind, let's get out of here there's nothing more to do." the detective didn't wait for any reply and went outside already. 

But not before standing there for few seconds that Minami went out to find the brunette, who didn't move much far away before stopping in his tracks, as if waiting for his partner's presence first to accompany him.

"I'm sorry" the white haired started.

"That's my line." Torao dismissed the apology while still avoiding meeting the other's eyes.

"You're right, but Mido-san tends to be a tsundere high school girl most of the time, so I thought of doing the job for you."

Not expecting that answer, the brunette's vein twitched and his eyes were driven to the one by his side " _You!!_ " 

The white haired met his gaze and his usual devious smile was there.

"Forget it, I take this apology-I-didn't-even-say back" the brunette said, walking back to his car, afterwards. 

Chuckling at his earlier point being proven for millionth time on spot. "If you say so." Minami chased after the brunette to his vehicle shortly after. 

Torao started driving, when both of them were seated inside, without saying any more.

"Where are we going next?" The white haired asked after knowing he's not going to get any details anytime soon.

"Someone I know."

"Hmmm."

"If you've something, say it."

"That's if I have."

"You do."

The brunette was met by no answer, hence he gave up trying and only focused on the road.

Both detectives arrived at a small deserted house, whose windows were shut except for three, that showed the inside to be all dark, as if no one was there at the moment, the brunette walked to the door, ringing the bell five times and knocking three afterwards. 

Minami was by the older detective's side, deciding against voicing any questions. 

They didn't have to wait for long, because the door was unlocked and opened, allowing the two detectives to face a red head, who looked like he's just woken up.

"Yo, Touma." Torao greeted his friend.

"Don't yo me after stealing my nice sleep, what do you want?"

"Hacking the police data "

"Whatever come in." the red head said before going inside the house, directly to his room which had many developed devices, some of them Minami never got to see before.

"Don't look too much, kid." The red head said as his eyes glanced at the wondering orbs of the white haired. 

"It's Minami, Natsume Minami." the brunette answered instead then turned to his partner "this is Inumaru Touma."

Smiling and waving at the house owner. "Nice to meet you, Inumaru-san."

Without giving any immediate reply, The red head turned to his computer, going through certain files, before getting access to another device's IP and using it to have said device signed in his own computer. "Save introductions for later, make it quick, I'm not wasting three days worth of sleep, for your bullshit Tora."

"Get me everything you may find about the serial killer's case and move them on this flash drive."

It didn't take more than twenty minutes of silence, before Touma finished what was asked of him. "Sorry to disappoint, but there wasn't much in first place." the redhead handed the small device to his owner, who wasted no time in taking the flash drive and stuffing it in his pocket. "No problem, I'll pay you same method as always."

Seeing the nod from the house owner, the detective took his leave with the white haired going along in silence. Until, they reached the car and brunette started driving. 

"You're still suspecting them?"

"I wish I can say yes, but no I'm just desperate to find anything."

"Fufufu, so honest."

"Yeah I know I'm great." having said that, the car stopped before the white haired's house "I think it's time to part ways, Minami"

"What are you talking about?"

Turning and looking his partner in the eye "Don't get me wrong, it's just...something's wrong with me since morning and for some reason you aren't helping at all, actually a bit making it worse, I fear that might affect our job, therefore we're taking a break from each other for the day, I'll still be inspecting the police data, and you're free to keep investigating in whatever way you may find helpful, let's meet again tomorrow, hopefully with better progress on the case."

Minami neither replied nor moved anywhere for seconds, he was trying to process and find a reply for his partner, yet "I'll call later, then." was the only thing he could came up with, before getting out of the car and going to his place, without looking back at all.

The brunette only sighed and drove away.

It was still the middle of the day, when each detective went on his own, Torao didn't bother to make lunch and just ordered take out, which was later forgotten by his side as he was looking through the police data. 

Needlessly to say, he didn't come up with anything. 

In reality it seemed like the police knew much less than what they claimed to know, every inspection of a crime scene, had barely any useful information, it was all filled with silly trivia, actually not even that much different than the media.

For first time the brunette felt at loss of what to do next, whoever handled the case before them, hardly did any job even though it was fourteen victim, Did they even try at all?!

And the killer was disappearing like air the moment he's done with his crime, it's been there weeks since last one, Torao hated to admit but the only way to get any progress on this case, will be if the killer decided to get another victim.

Hell, the brunette can't even find any links between the victims, so he can use them to lure the killer into a trap.

Looking at the abandoned food beside him, Torao took a bite, before looking at the clock in his phone and trying to see if there was any missed calls from a certain partner. 

The disappointment washed over the detective upon finding nothing, therefore he just discarded the small device away and focused on wasting few other hours on useless attempts. 

Darkness enveloped the city, allowing some rest to fall upon its citizens and Torao was no exception. 

His sleep was distributed at 5 a.m. by the TV he forgot to turn off.

" _We're now at the crime scene, the murdered teenager's corpse has been handled by the police preventing us from getting any more details for the time being but it's easy to guess it was the infamous killer's doing-"_ the reporter's voice disappeared in the background as the detective was already out of his house hurrying to the place.

"Move out of the way, I'm Torao Mido, the detective of this case." the brunette informed as he made his way to the dead body, while his other hand was dialing his partner's number after finding he was nowhere there. 

The fifteenth wasn't much different from the previous ones, no fingerprints anywhere, the place completely devoid of any blood, absolutely nothing to be used to detect any DNA, the victim was living with his family and was attacked by the apartment's door before  he even got to rung the bell.

Just this time no internal organs were messing but the victim's eyes.

After making sure of closely inspecting every part of the corpse, Torao left the scene while still trying fruitlessly to reach his partner. 

"Dammit, it's a fucking psycho...a very genius one at that.." the brunette thought loudly as he clenched his fists while his feet stopped in their tracks, due to lack of any other orders of him to move.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" a familiar voice called the detective from behind.

The brunette's head turned at once the same moment, the voice fell on his hearing "Minami..." he called with widen eyes.

"The shocked face suits you as well, Mido-san, Ah right we were supposed not to meet before tomorrow, I'll be taking my leave then, please take care of yourself till we meet tomorrow." the white haired turned to leave.

However the brunette's hand managed to grip his shoulder before going any further "Stop right there!!" His voice was raised a bit as soon as his surprise turned into anger "You've seen how many times I've called you, for hell's sake?!!"

"No idea, I left my phone at home, it happens you know."

"This isn't the time for that to happen! Do you think we're playing? People are dying and you were having a walk in the park!!"

Giving a sigh at his partner "Can you calm down first?"

"And what I am now?!"

"Definitely not calm."

"I don't fucking care!!"

"I do." 

Sighing at the unexpected reply, the brunette didn't say anything for the next few seconds in an attempt to relax his nerves a bit.

"...Minami." he called again after managing his usual quiet voice somehow. 

The white haired just nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm completely fine, Mido-san"

Letting go of the shoulder he was still holding on, unconsciously "...good...I'll see you tomorrow.." 

Torao turned on his heels and left without wasting any other time there. 

                        

Waking up to the ringing of his phone, The brunette didn't notice that he overslept till 4 p.m.

His mind was completely stressed and pressured, hence it couldn't be helped, his body forcing rest upon him like that. The detective needed it anyway and it's not like he'd have achieved anything worthy during those hours.

Answering the call "Good evening, Sir."

" _Why nothing was reported to me even after four days passing?_ "

"I-It has been somehow difficult..."

" _Are you telling me you two haven't made any progress yet?!_ "

"No, it's not that...it's just.."

" _Mido Torao-kun tell your partner, who's refusing to answer me, that you've till the end of this week only, next time I talk to either of you, it's better I hear some good news_ "

"Understood, Sir."

" _Great, have a nice day._ "

The brunette was met with a silence as the line was cut, resulting in him throwing the small device away and getting out of his place quckily as possible.

Do nice days even exist?

Arriving to his redhead friend's house, the brunette knocked with unneeded force on the wooden door which was opened mere seconds later.

"Are you planning on getting me a new house by any chance?"

"Show me all surveillance cameras' records surrounding the victim's house, who was killed last night"

Surprised by the desperation in his friend's voice as well as his features."sure of course just come in." the redhead answered. 

The brunette nodded and followed in the house silently.

As soon as they were seated before the latest model device, there was barely any words spoken.

Just the brunette's eyes were deadset on the screen as if mere blinking will make him miss witnessing one of world's most important treasures.

"Who's this?" The detective's voice pulled Touma from his staring.

"Who?"

"The one with the hoodie." Torao pointed at said man caught on the cameras.

"How did you notice him? He's wearing full black as if he was part of the night."

"Not the time for praising me, Isn't he going to the victim's house? Is he"

The brunette didn't get to finish his sentence as the unknown man looked at the camera directly, his face was completely covered as well.

Only that devious smile of his can be seen which followed after his lips whispered something that seemed like he was intentionally sending a message to whoever he thought would be watching those records.

Afterwards, it was a mere blank screen, announcing the destruction of the surveillance camera.

"Give me less than five minutes and I'll find out what was he muttering about."

Torao didn't say anything as he watched the redhead working on what he just offered, which didn't take him long.

" _Let's meet soon detective-san._ "

"..it seems he knows about you, Tora."

"Or Minami..Touma, continue watching the rest and contact me immediately if you found anything else or that person's whereabouts, I must go now."

But before the redhead could reply with anything, Torao was out of his sight.

His mind was all over place, the only thing he feared from day one, is dangerously too close to be real.

They were supposed to meet today so why his partner didn't see or even call him already, the day was starting its end with the darkness slowly embracing the town all over again, they have been together most of the time the past days, so why now of all times after getting such message that his partner helps his worry to worsen by completely disappearing, they are detectives, skilled ones, Torao shouldn't fear selfishly for one person as if other lives don't matter.

But for some reason, it couldn't be helped. 

From the first day that time, that ugly feeling always settled at the bottom of his stomach.

The brunette's hands tighten around the Driving wheel.

Thankfully it didn't take for Torao to reach his partner's place.

Knocking and ringing the bell "Minami?!" Torao called his partner. 

All his worry faded the exact moment the door was opened and he was met with the smiling white haired. "Good timing I was just in the middle of polishing my newest masterpiece, come and see."

Even though he got to confirm his partner's safety with his own eyes, the unsettling feeling was still there not easing one bit, something was still off, and "what masterpiece?" The brunette questioned.

"Don't waste time standing there Mido-san and follow me already"

Going down the basement, Torao wondered why he has never been there once through all those six years, actually he didn't even have any idea there was a basement in first place.

His wondering thoughts freezed along with the rest of his senses when the door before him was opened by the white haired and his eyes got to witness what's inside.

Walking to stand in the middle of the basement, Minami turned to his partner while his smile got wider "So, what do you think?"

"What's this, Minami.." the brunette's eyes were desperately trying to escape from looking at the bottled organs in no vain, the whole place was lined by them.

"my precious heaven for sure, Mido-san." said with a devious smirk to the brunette's shocked features.

"Isn't each one of them too pretty, the perfect creation how could no one else before me give them the suitable appreciation, world is filled with worthless beings, no doubt." Minami was touching the rim of the glass bottles gently by then, his eyes were brimming with joy as if they were staring at rare piece of shinning diamond.

"Of course, you're not included with those good for nothing beings."

"Minami...what have you been doing all this time..." the brunette's eyes were opened too wide, trying  _in great failure_ to process any of what they have just seen. 

"All those treasures around you don't give any hint, I thought Mido-san was smarter than this"

" **Please answer me directly, Minami...** " The brunette's voice was raised at the younger detective. 

"Looking day and night for my treasure and taking the needed care of them, so, they can always be reserved in best forms, for sure."

"You've been the one killing all those innocent victims all along.."

"Hmm, killing? If that's what you want to call it, I don't think I'd mind which word to use"

"Living each day waiting for horrible death to capture them any given minute, broken scared and desperate, was the state of nearly everyone here, just so you can show up later pretending to be their hero...I was scared, not having one single clue, my mind couldn't help but to imagine you falling for same destiny one day...but to find what I most feared was by my side all along!!"

"Ahh, and here I expected you of all people to understand me" the white haired's hand moved to the table filled with different dissection kits, reaching for the scalpel, his grin widened as he closed the gap between both of them. "Now that you're here, my long awaited moment will finally come true, even though all I've been collecting till now were perfect pieces of art, eyes, fingers, hearts, brains, kidneys, lungs, intestines, tongues, the rest of the body was usually trash, only you were the complete perfect piece, not even one part of you isn't an outstanding work."

Not before feeling awful pain that was soon mixed with his own blood dripping down his chest, that Torao noticed the sharp knife in his partner's hand ripping through his chest with calculated strength to cause intense pain yet not to reach any vital arteries or veins.

However before pushing the white haired away, Minami's hand moved to caress the other's face gently "Your features are divine, Mido-san" the words were whispered quietly. 

Looking at his partner's eyes, Torao saw a maniac looking back at him.

Out of the blue, there was sound of a bullet piercing through the white haired's arm, Minami's hand fell from their place and he groaned right away at the metal that was by then, resting inside his arm.

"Get away from Tora if you don't wish for the next bullet to pierce your head, and believe me I won't hesitate, bitch."

Both detectives' eyes moved to the newcomer. "Touma what are you doing here..!" The brunette asked with shock.

"Rescuing my dumb friend before seeing his corpse tonight on the news. After you left i traced from where did that covered criminal come from, and was indeed surprised when I discovered it was your dear partner's house." the redhead said while his gun was still pointed at the younger detective. 

"Didn't your parents teach you that it was rude to come into people's houses uninvited, Inumaru-san?" the white haired asked without doing anything to stop his bleeding arm.

"I wish you were taught that instead."

The gun moved from the white haired to the bottled organs by his side and the redhead started shooting each one of them causing the shreds of glass to fill their place.

Seeing everything being destroyed before his eyes, the white haired didn't feel his legs moving swiftly to the hacker, allowing his hands to grip the redhead's neck in a strong grip " _ **what do you think you're doing to my paradise, Inumaru-san?**_ " the low angry tone belonging to the white haired's voice caused a shiver to run down the redhead's spine.

Having all oxygen cut from filling his lungs again "..U-uh...l...e..t-t.." Touma struggled to get any any air however it was far away from him, his eyes began to wighten, warning them that his whole life may be lost on spot if 's hands kept tightening around his neck with increasing force.

The brunette wasted no time in hurrying to free his friend from the white haired's hand who in turn didn't budge one inch and just pressed more. 

The redhead would surely be gone if this went on.

Fear taking control of his body, Torao pushed the white haired with all strength he can manage, causing his partner to forcefully let go and for his body to crash strongly with the wall behind them.

Which was filled with lined glass bottled organs that were by then piercing through the younger detective's whole body.

And his head had their share, causing Minami's face to start getting completely covered by blood.

Coughing several times as soon as the air started to go through his system again, Touma held to his neck feeling the bruise that began to form "he's a real fucking psycho"

"MINAMI!!" The brunette rushed to his partner's side the instant he saw all that blood with the white haired's eyes closed.

Holding to the still body, the brunette searched desperately to find any pulse stopping his partner from turning into a cold corpse. 

It was there, a very weak one but existed nevertheless.

"Touma, call the ambulance right now and tell them there is an emergency happening two streets away from here!! NOW PLEASE!!"

"A-ah, yes" the redhead replied immediately, fidgeting to get his phone and dialling 119.

Not waiting for his friend, Torao carried the non moving body of his partner which made the brunette's injuries get worse with more blood gushing from them.

But he was numb to said pain, getting out of the damned basement and whole house was the only thing on his mind, the brunette along with unconscious Minami in his hands, were going down the empty street, to reach the address he just told the redhead about.

No sooner had the brunette arrived at the street than the ambulance already reached there.

During their ride in the ambulance, Torao felt the vibration of the small device kept in his pocket, so he took it at once and answered.

" _Tora, Are you okay? Are you there yet_ "

"Don't spend another second in that place, get out as soon as possible, and destroy all surveillance cameras in the area so no one ever finds anything about what happened." The brunette said with tired low voice.

" _Understood...Treat your wounds properly._ " The call ended.

It wasn't that far away nor the ambulance did waste that much time to get there, yet it took all of the remaining physical and mental energy of the brunette. 

Arriving at the hospital, Minami was right away moved to the emergency room while his partner was left outside standing still while his body kept on bleeding. 

"Um, Sir can you please come with me so we can treat those wounds?" a nurse called out to him.

"..." the brunette didn't reply nor move.

"Sir?" The nurse tried again, however, she succeeded this time as the brunette turned to her and nodded following after she led the way.

It didn't take more than an hour to stop the bleeding, cleansing the wounds and bandaging the brunette, and it wasn't surprising that his partner would still be in the operation room.

But Torao didn't expect it to last for another three hours, which he passed doing nothing but sitting on that empty seat few meters away from the emergency room, setting his eyes on the closed doors as if he can see behind them if the brunette tried enough. 

After four hours of restless sitting, the doctor finally got out of the emergency room and locked eyes with the brunette who wasted no time in walking to him.

"The patient's companion, I assume?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I won't ask for any reasons for his state to be like that since I know you're a detective, He was lucky not to die with all that glass piercing through his body, not to mention the bullet resting deep inside his arm, although the rest wasn't any better, his head was in the worst state, the brain went through horrible damage as some shreds of the glass reached the nervous system affecting it which will result in the patient not being able to move his hands and legs as easily as before, this may heal with the time or be constant for life, he's not in danger of dying, actually far from it but we still have to wait for him to wake up to make sure there will be no further side effects." the doctor reported to the brunette. 

"thank you.."

"Shall take my leave then, I suggest being by his side when he wakes up just in case." 

As soon as the doctor was no longer in sight, Torao went into his partner's room and stood by his bed.

His fingers traced gently the sleeping face and he felt deep ache at those orbs not looking gently back at him as they have always been doing. 

Not spending any more time there, Torao gave his sleeping partner one last look before leaving the room.

Due to having a particular destination in his mind, the brunette left the whole hospital, however, before arriving there he stopped to buy few things on his way.

As soon as Torao arrived at his partner's place, he covered the whole house with gasoline, while making sure the basement had literally every inch of it, filled with the flammable liquid before going out and setting the whole place on fire.

The street was completely empty by that time, everyone resting in their beds already, but the heat radiating from the flames triggered some to come out while others were calling the fire fighters, even though it was in vain since the fire was instantly eating everything away.

Torao stared at the burning house for few minutes before taking his leave, while getting the small device out of his pocket and dialing. 

The line was picked shortly after.

" _You realise what's the current time?!_ "

"Sorry sir but I had to..Neither Minami nor me will be continuing this case anymore."

" _ **Huh?!**_ "

"I'll give more details later, sir, but right now I've to be in the hospital."

".. _Are you two okay?!_ "

"No need for your concern, I'll call later."

Getting no reply from the other side, he ended the call and stopped a taxi to get him to the hospital.

Upon arriving and going directly to his partner's room, Torao was met by the sight of his partner still sleeping with no sign of movements at all.

The brunette sighed as he sat on the chair by the bed side, looking at his partner's sleeping features and hoping they would open their eyes at any moment, sooner than later. 

However, sleep took over the detective's over exhausted body.

Two hours passed and Torao found himself waking with more tired body than before, however his it refused to get any more rest, forcing him to stay through the whole night.

Unconsciously his dark red orbs moved to the one by his side, just to get met with same sleeping form of his, which caused the brunette to look away out of the window at the black quiet night.

Not before the passing of five hours since the end of the operation, that the white haired did start to gain consciousness and open his eyes slowly to get them adjusted to the sudden light.

He managed to do so after seven minutes.

"..Minami.." Torao quietly called.

However instead of replying, the other one just stared for few minutes at the voice owner then moved to sit on the bed instead of laying which helped him get a better look at the one accompanying him.

"Excuse me?!"

"Are you feeling pain anywhere..!!" The brunette held his partner's hand without realising as if he was just making sure of its warmth.

making sure that his partner's still alive. 

" **Who Am I?** " The white haired asked with clear confusion in his eyes.

Eyes widening when the Realizion dawned at the brunette however it was shortly replaced as his body began to shake with laughter "Hahaha...of course..." Torao looked away as he covered his face with one hand.

Uncomfortable silence took over the room only their breathing was interrupting it.

"Wouldn't most amnesiac people ask 'who are you' instead?" the brunette removed his hand slowly and looked back at his partner with a weak smile.

"I've amnesia!!" 

"Isn't that obvious? I have known you to be much smarter than this." Torao's reply earned him a pouting white haired.

"Who are you, then?"

"Hmmm, what about _'your family_ '?"

"Is that an answer?"

"Why doubting it."

"Because even though you're smirking you look so sad, Was I that horrible?"

"........" the smile completely disappeared from the brunette's face and he fought to take another breath before replying. "...no I just had a bad day yesterday..."

"Oh..I hope today would be better, then"

"It is already, also please call me Mido-san, I'm Mido Torao"

"Why you adding the _'san'_ to your name yourself?"

"Let's just say I like how it sounds."

"Pleased to meet you Mido-san, I'm Minami, because you just called me so."

The brunette chuckled at the answer and a honest smile appeared on his features "Nice to meet you too, Natsume Minami"

"So, what do you say about becoming idols?" Torao asked with a grin after a minute of silence. 

 

 

 

_**Eight months later** _

 

 

 

" _It's been three weeks since the last victim and now another one appeared all of a sudden, this time the corpse was treated much worse than all the ones before it, instead of particular organs going missing, it seems the internal organs were the real target_ " the TV was shut down before the reporter can say anymore. 

"How many times did I tell you Minami to stop wasting time watching TV and instead try to memorize those lyrics."

"I'm not so slow like Mido-san, it's done already"

"Hey!!"

"And Don't you think it's a waste of that criminal to ruin such pretty fine art"

"....I don't care, come here I want you to listen to my singing of this part, I can feel something off but can't exactly get a hold of what's it."

"It's my pleasure to listen to Mido-san's soothing voice."

"I know I'm amazing."

"Aren't you a bit too modest? it's not good for your health."

The brunette just laughed at the sarcastic reply of his partner. "You can just say you are worried about me."

"Fufufu, wouldn't deny, after all I'm very fond of beautiful things."

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Just to clarify things, Minami has a bipolar disorder in this au and his memories are forever gone so the eight months time skip is like a new life for him.  
> -I never write Minami without fufufu and mido-san.  
> -If we take everything Mina been through away I'm sure he'd be an honest cinnamon roll f̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶.  
> -"Because I like beautiful things, I'm very fond of your looks, Mido-san" Torao Mido Poisonous Gangster Rabbit TV Part 1
> 
> Feel free to ask me anything you're curious about.  
> As always criticism, kudos, comments or just liking my fanfic is appreciated  
> Actually only loving Toramina is more than enough :>♡


End file.
